CR-553
The CR-553 (C'ommando '''R'ifle '''553) is a centerfire carbine featured The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Description The CR-553 (SIG SG-553 formally) is a modern tactical carbine manufactured in Switzerland. The SG 553 is the shortened "commando" variant of its full-sized bigger brother the SG 550, which is reputed to be an excellent close quarters combat weapon for elite paramilitary teams across the globe. It features a 8.9 Inch barrel, aluminum receiver, steel bolt, plastic grip, handguard and a steel buttstock and it holds 20 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. A carbine used by several federal law enforcement agencies. Information 'Tactics' While short ranged and slow-firing compared to other assault rifles of an equal level, the CR-553 has more stopping power then the other rifles. Combined with its relatively high accuracy, one shot from this weapon can be more effecient than several from a different AR. Its relatively small magazine does mean it has less shots to begin with, so making each one count is important. It can be improved further with ammunition and extended magazines. 'How to Obtain' Scavenger: It can be scavenged during missions that are level 19 or higher. HERC Supply Boxes: HERC-06-07 Schematic: Dampened Long Barrel CR-553 'Variants' Civilian Clean Clean Crude Clean Old Crude Crude Old Crude Rusty Action Damaged Damaged Old Damaged Stock Dampened Old Extended Old Extended Rusty Action Generic Generic Old Generic Rusty Action High Capacity Old High Capacity Rusty Action Maintained Old Old Polished Quiet Old Quiet Rusty Action Rusty Action Sighted Old Stabilized Old Stabilized Rusty Action Stock Suppressed Old Unwieldy Unwieldy Old Crude Custom Action Crude Quick Action Damaged Custom Action Dampened Maintained Quiet Sighted Rusty Action Stabilized Stabilized Polished Unwieldy Custom Stock Clean Recoilless Custom Action Custom Stock Extended High Capacity High Capacity Civilian Long Barrel Quick Action Recoilless Scoped Sighted Sighted Civilian Sighted Stock Suppressed Dampened Custom Action Dampened Custom Stock Dampened Long Barrel Dampened Quick Action Dampened Scoped Extended Custom Action Extended Custom Stock Extended Long Barrel Extended Quick Action Extended Recoilless Extended Scoped High Capacity Custom Stock High Capacity Long Barrel High Capacity Quick Action Maintained Custom Stock Maintained Long Barrel Maintained Scoped Quiet Custom Action Quiet Long Barrel Quiet Quick Action Quiet Scoped Sighted Custom Action Sighted Custom Stock Sighted Long Barrel Stabilized Custom Action Stabilized Custom Stock Stabilized Quick Action Stabilized Scoped Stabilized Suppressed High Capacity Recoilless High Capacity Scoped Sighted Recoilless Sighed Scoped Suppressed Custom Action Suppressed Custom Stock Suppressed Long Barrel Suppressed Quick Action Suppressed Recoilless Suppressed Scoped Performance 'Pros' Automatic. Very High Stopping Power. Quiet. High Knockback. 'Cons' Very Short Effective Range. Low Hit Chance. Low Capacity. Schematics 'Weapons Bench Schematics' Weapon SchematicsNone 'Findable Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Dampened Long Barrel CR-553 Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Sighted Scoped CR-553 Recycling 'Poor' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-? x 0-3 'Common' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 1 'Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 4-15 'Very Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 8-10 'Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-? x ? 'Very Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 20-30 'Unique' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-? x ? Trivia *Before version 1.091, the CR-553 shared some of it's graphics with the AR556-SEMI. Making suppressed and scoped variants show up with AR556-SEMI graphics with their respected attachments. *The CR-553 is the smallest (19.7 inches long with stock folded) carbine to be featured in the The Last Stand series. Gallery CR-553INGAMEPIC.png|A CR-553. SCOPEDCR-553INGAMEPIC.png|A SCOPED CR-553. SUPPRESSEDCR-553INGAMEPIC.png|A SUPPRESSED CR-553. SUPPRESSEDSCOPEDCR-553INGAMEPIC.png|A SUPPRESSED SCOPED CR-553. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault Rifles